AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS AMOR INMORTAL
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Quieres saber por qué Saga odió a Atena? No dejes de leer esta historia de amor donde él es el protagonista.
1. CANTO I

NCHAN! Este fic está basado en la historia de Saint Seiya de Masami Kurumada. Ocurre mucho antes de la Historia de Excalibur, más allá del Episodio G y mucho más atrás de donde comienza el manga original.

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(Amor Inmortal)

_CANTO I_

Un hombre mantenía la mirada en el firmamento nocturno. Las estrellas titilaban y el hombre parecía entender lo que éstas le decían, su cuerpo tembló, su rostro se tensó por un momento para después volver a su calma habitual. Con un pañuelo se limpió el sudor de su frente suspirando. Sabía que todo iba a comenzar, dentro de catorce años, la Diosa Atenea volvería a la Tierra y otra Guerra Santa daría inicio. Era su responsabilidad ir formando a los próximos caballeros, pero antes, había un asunto pendiente que tenía que arreglar.

-Saga! Saga! Espérame! – gritó una pequeña de cinco años corriendo detrás de un chico de cabellera azulada.

-No, no me molestes!

-Mamá dijo que entrenaras! Saga!

El chico volvió la vista y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente a la niña, antes de chocar contra una pared infranqueable: su maestra.

-Bien, jovencito, a dónde ibas?

-Este… yo… al baño! Pero ella insiste en ir conmigo.

La elegante amazona dorada de Géminis arqueó una ceja, finalmente la niña logró alcanzar al chico y comenzó a darle explicaciones extrañas a su madre sobre la conducta del niño.

-Escucha Saga, tienes cinco minutos para volver al entrenamiento, de otra forma me veré forzada a castigarte. Te espero allá.

Saga apretó los puños mientras la joven se alejaba llevándose a su hija que volvió la vista y le hizo una mueca de triunfo al chico.

En su camino de regreso al campo, el pequeño Saga iba pateando las piedras enojado, estaba cansado de entrenar, sobre todo porque su entrenadora lo único que lo ponía hacer eran ejercicios de resistencia y a controlar su cuerpo, para él algo bastante aburrido.

-Saga! – el aludido volvió la vista para encontrarse con otro niño un año menor que él que se acercaba corriendo para saludarlo.

-Aioros… qué hay?

-Nada, mi maestro me dejó tomar un descanso – dijo sonriente.

-Yo no tengo tiempo de platicar. La estorbosa de Cora volvió a fastidiarme – gruñó el niño.

-Qué pena! Pero promete que lo harás bien para que nos dejen ir al río por la tarde, de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí…ya me voy.

Aioros se despidió de su amigo sabiendo que quizá su ida al río sería suspendida o acabaría yendo él solo.

La Maestra Kasia no fue benevolente con el pobre Saga que tuvo que sostener una piedra por más de veinte minutos sobre su espalda mientras hacía lagartijas; Kasia lo observaba sonriendo y la pequeña niña rubia corría de un lado a otro recogiendo flores o persiguiendo mariposas.

-Es suficiente, Saga – la joven le quitó la piedra de la espalda con mucha facilidad, pues a pesar de ser mujer era muy fuerte, quizá sólo superada por el actual caballero de Sagitario, Alterio – si aún tienes fuerza puedes ir al río con Aioros.

-Claro… aún tengo fuerza – dijo Saga levantándose pesadamente, pues estaba exhausto pero no se podía permitir mostrarse débil.

-Perfecto. Lleva a Cora, nunca ha ido al río y le sentará bien.

Saga volvió la vista a la niña que lo miraba con la coquetería de una niña caprichosa que acaba de obtener lo que quería, el niño suspiró, sabía perfectamente que eso era parte del castigo por tratar de escapar, después de todo era imposible engañar a la buena Kasia. Saga asintió, no tenía otra opción y comenzó a caminar en dirección al río, Cora lo siguió de cerca.

-No lleguen tarde! Saga, cuida a Cora!

El niño se detuvo, comprendía lo que esas palabras querían decir, así que tomó a la niña de la mano y continuó su camino.

Al llegar al río, Aioros ya lo estaba esperando y se llevó una decepción de ver a la niña junto a Saga; algo obvio, pues los dos niños estaban en la edad del choque en contra de las niñas.

-Vete a jugar por allá, no molestes – dijo Saga soltando la mano de Cora.

-Mamá dijo que me cuidaras.

-Lo sé… pero no tengo que traerte de la mano o sí? Ya sabes caminar y muy bien.

-Hola Cora! – saludó amablemente Aioros.

-Hola… se van a meter a bañar? – preguntó la niña.

-Sí, Cora – contestó Saga un poco cansado – por eso quiero que te vayas para allá. No te alejes mucho y no te metas al agua.

La niña hizo un puchero y se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla, Saga y Aioros corrieron a darse un chapuzón donde primero estuvieron jugando un rato empujándose dentro del río y después se estuvieron tranquilos dejando que el agua reconfortara sus cuerpos cansados.

-Ya veo… por eso está aquí – dijo Aioros después de escuchar la historia del suplicio de Saga.

-No es justo… esa niña arruina siempre todo.

-Por cierto… dónde está? – preguntó Aioros buscándola en la piedra donde había estado anteriormente.

-Qué! No está ahí? – Saga se incorporó rápidamente para ver si la veía por ahí recogiendo flores – Aioros, dónde está? Me matan si le pasa algo!

Los dos chicos salieron del río y rápidamente se pusieron el pantalón para ir a buscarla. Mientras Aioros buscaba por la pradera, Saga buscaba por la orilla.

-Cora! Deja de jugar a las escondidas, no es divertido! – gritó Saga al ver que no estaba por ningún lado.

-No habrá subido a un árbol? – preguntó Aioros.

-Aioros, no seas tonto, es muy pequeña aún y es niña, ella no suben a los árboles! Ayúdame a seguir buscando. CORA!

Una sombra pasó rápidamente al lado de los chicos y se sumergió al agua, Aioros supo de quién se trataba y metió los pies al agua, expectante a la salida del hombre. El gran Alterio salió de las aguas llevando a la pequeña Cora en sus brazos y mirando con reproche a los dos niños.

-No puedo creerlo! Es inconcebible su falta de responsabilidad! – decía el Patriarca caminando en círculos frente a Alterio, Kasia, Saga y Aioros – y ustedes, son los que quieren ser caballero de Atenea? No pueden ni cuidar a una pobre niña, cómo voy a dejarles en sus manos a una diosa!

Los niños temblaban de miedo, no sólo la furia del Patriarca era enorme, sus maestros también les clavaban la mirada a sus espaldas y los niños sentían como si miles de espadas se enterraran en su cuerpo.

-Kasia, la niña se quedará hoy conmigo.

-Sí, señor.

-Asegúrense de que este par no vuelva a cometer esta clase de errores y aprenda la lección.

Alterio y Kasia caminaban al frente con su elegancia habitual. Kasia no había dejado caer ni una sola lágrima a pesar de que su hija había estado en peligro, el viento de la noche mecía su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes se mantenían fijos en el camino. A su lado, Alterio caminaba con firmeza, su cabello plateado, aún húmedo, agarrado en una coleta caía sobre su espalda; pero sus ojos turquesas vagaban por el cielo. Los dos niños caminaban atrás, con la cabeza agachada y arrastrando los pies, Aioros trataba de reprimir algunas lágrimas pero Saga apretaba los labios hasta hacerse daño para después relajarlos y volverlos a apretar. Más que Aioros, él se sentía un inútil; le había fallado a su maestra en una misión muy sencilla.

-Aioros – llamó Alterio deteniéndose – sígueme.

Aioros tembló y le dirigió una mirada temerosa a Saga, antes de obedecer a su maestro. Alterio y Aioros siguieron caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Kasia permaneció de pie, observando el cielo y sintiendo el viendo que golpeaba su cara; por un momento, Saga pensó que su maestra se volvería y le regalaría una bondadosa bofetada como acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero su silencio lo asustó y llegó a pensar que simplemente le diría que se podía marchar, no era apto para suplirla.

-Saga – dijo finalmente la amazona con voz firme – acércate.

El niño tragó saliva que la sintió como si tragara una bola de espinas que le lastimaron la garganta. Temeroso se colocó frente a su maestra, aún mirando al suelo, pero poco a poco comenzó a levantar la vista hasta encontrarse con un rostro triste más que enojado. El niño se sorprendió.

-Saga – habló Kasia con voz dulce, digna de una madre que va a cuidar a su hijo de alguna enfermedad – me quieres decir que ocurrió?

-Lo lamento… Aioros y yo jugábamos. Yo le dije a Cora que no se acercara al río… pero…

-Entonces… - Kasia se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Saga – fue Cora la que desobedeció? – Saga asintió temeroso – escucha… sabes por qué Cora es tan importante para mí?

-Porque… es tu hija.

-Así es… y sabes por qué tú eres importante para mí? – Saga negó con la cabeza, fijó la vista en los ojos verdes de su maestra que se iban llenando de lágrimas – no eres sólo mi discípulo, Saga. También eres como mi hijo y me dolería mucho perderte, así como me da miedo perder a Cora. Entiendes? – el niño asintió apretando los labios – Cora… ella tiene una misión importante, así como tú. Saga…prométeme algo.

-Si, maestra.

-Cuando yo no esté, cuida a Cora. Protégela como si fuera tu hermana o más que eso.

Kasia abrazó a Saga que no supo como contestar, nunca antes le habían dado una muestra tan linda de cariño y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al sentir que no sólo lo abrazaba, sino que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

CONTINUARÁ...

CHIBI-STAR


	2. CANTO II

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(Amor Inmortal)

_CANTO II_

Pasaron tres días desde el accidente antes de que el Patriarca dejara a Saga y Aioros ir a ver a Cora, que había agarrado una gripa terrible. Saga y Aioros entraron a la habitación donde Cora estaba tapada hasta la cabeza.

-Hola? Ahí alguien debajo de todas esas cobijas? – preguntó Aioros, y como respuesta obtuvo una tosecita.

-Sal de ahí… el Patriarca nos dijo que ya estabas bien – aseguró Saga jalando las cobijas.

-Te voy a contagiar! – dijo la niña aún ronca.

-Tenemos algo que decirte – dijo Aioros viendo la carita pálida de Cora.

-Cora… lamentamos mucho…

-Yo fui la mala… me dijiste que no me acercara, pero había una ranita tan linda… el Patriarca ya lo sabe y le dirá a mamá y al señor Alterio que no los castigue.

-Qué no nos castigué? Bastante tarde… a ver como remedias los azotes que mi maestro me dio – gruñó Aioros cruzándose de brazos.

Saga y Cora lo miraron asombrados, esperaban que fuera una broma pero como Aioros no comenzó a reír al ver sus caras, se sintieron culpables, sobre todo Saga que su maestra ni siquiera lo había abofeteado.

Por órdenes del Patriarca, esa fue la última vez que vieron a Cora en mucho tiempo. A pesar de las súplicas de los niños el gran Shion no lo permitió, ya que Saga y Aioros necesitaban entrenar con más fuerza sin distractores y Cora tenía que irse preparando para su misión.

Saga estaba descansando de un agotador entrenamiento, limpiaba su cara con el agua del río, además lavaba sus brazos llenos de sangre por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento. Escuchó unos pasos veloces y se escondió pues tenía la idea de asustar a Aioros en cuanto él llegara, pero para su sorpresa no fue Aioros, sino una chica vestida con una túnica azulada atada con un listón dorado. El corazón de Saga comenzó a latir rápidamente, pues la jovencita era bastante delicada y elegante, su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, lo que le impidió ver la cara de la chica. La chica jugueteó un poco con el agua, antes de que detrás de ella se oyeran unos pasos, la chica volvió la vista y como si reconociera a alguien corrió hasta desaparecer de la vista de Saga.

-Qué haces aquí?

El joven de cabellos azules casi muere del susto.

-Eres un bruto, Aioros! Qué te pasa?

-A mi? Tú qué haces aquí tan escondido? Paso algo?

Aioros se asomó por encima de los juncos, pero todo estaba desierto.

-Vas a nadar o no?

-Sí, ya voy

Saga no se podía sacar a esa chica de la cabeza, seguro era uno o dos años menor que él, pero eso no importaba. Esa jovencita lo había cautivado.

Después de cuatro años de arduo entrenamiento llegó el día tan esperado por Saga y Aioros; los probarían para ver si eran dignos de portar las armaduras doradas sagradas.

Ambos tuvieron que pelear contra muchos otros contrincantes, pero lograron llegar hasta el final. A Aioros no le costó nada de trabajo vencer a su último oponente; sin embargo Saga estaba ya casi sin fuerzas, el último oponente había resultado ser un hombre por lo menos quince años mayor que él y poseedor de los trucos más sucios que jamás se hayan visto.

-Qué te pasa, niño? – dijo el gigantón tomando a Saga por el cuello – ya no tienes fuerza?

Kasia observaba la pelea con los brazos cruzados y como siempre con una mirada impenetrable, aunque por dentro quería matar a ese desgraciado que se atrevía a maltratar a su discípulo. Alterio pensó que Saga iba a ser capaz de vencer a ese hombre, pero por lo visto estaba equivocado.

El pobre chico abrió los ojos, aún respirando con dificultad y fue cuando entre la multitud vio al ángel que lo había inspirado para soportar todos los entrenamientos, "la ninfa del río" como él la llamaba. La chica estaba de pie con una mirada preocupada y sus manos juntas recargadas en su pecho.

-Estás muerto, chico!

El hombre levantó la mano para cortarle la cabeza a Saga pero se detuvo, pues una enorme cosmo energía comenzó a salir de su presa. La mirada de Saga dejó de ser sumisa, incluso Kasia al mirla se alarmó.

-Ya estoy harto… de tus fanfarronadas! – gritó Saga mientras le daba un buen puntapié en la barbilla que derribo al hombre, el chico se vio liberado y cayó al suelo con elegancia.

-Maldito gusano! – el hombre se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de las manos y se preparó para atacar, pero Saga ya llevaba la delantera en su ataque.

-EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Una gran luz resplandeció por todo el coliseo, Alterio cubrió con su cuerpo a Aioros y Kasia se mantuvo de pie cubriéndose un poco los ojos, asombrada de la fuerza que su alumno había adquirido en tan poco tiempo. El Patriarca tuvo miedo de Saga.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, no había rastro del hombre, sólo estaba Saga con la misma mirada roja, poco a poco todos se fueron relajando. Incluso Saga cayó rendido sobre la arena, Kasia corrió para socorrer a su discípulo.

-Acaso estás temblando, Shion? – preguntó una voz amable detrás del Patriarca.

-Dohko! Lo viste?

-Por supuesto. El caballero dorado de Géminis es muy poderoso, desde que llegó supe que tendría un gran futuro.

-No deberías estar cuidando el sello de Hades? – preguntó Shion mirando a su viejo amigo.

-Y perderme de conocer a los dos primeros caballeros dorados de la Nueva Guerra Santa? – Dohko guiñó el ojo.

El Patriarca sonrió y levantándose pidió silencio, todos los presentes volvieron la vista a la imponente figura del Patriarca.

-Aioros, Saga… acérquense – los niños obedecieron, arrodillándose frente al Patriarca – de ahora en adelante ustedes lucharan para proteger a este Santuario y a Atenea. Nunca utilizaran su armadura con fines personales so pena de recibir el castigo eterno de Atenea.

Dohko, el anciano maestro de los cinco antiguos picos se acerco a los chicos mirándolos a los ojos.

-Yo, Dohko, caballero dorado de Libra te otorgo a ti, Aioros, la armadura dorada de Sagitario – a las espaldas de Dohko apareció un resplandor dorado que fue desapareciendo hasta dejar ver a la armadura, Aioros no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, mientras murmuraba "gracias" por lo bajo.

-Y a ti Saga, yo, Dohko, caballero dorado de Libra, te otorgo la armadura dorada de Géminis – de igual forma el resplandor a las espaldas de Dohko que mostró más tarde la armadura. Saga observó su nueva adquisición con asombro, lo único en que pensaba era en ponérsela para ir a buscar a su "ninfa del río".

El Patriarca también se acercó para felicitar a los dos nuevos caballeros y presentarles a los nuevos chicos.

-Saga, Aioros, ellos son Shura y Deathmask también entrenarán para convertirse en caballeros dorados y pelear a su lado.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron viendo a los pequeños que habían presenciado las crueles batallas. Saga se levanto cuando sintió que algo llegaba a abrazarlo. Bajó la vista y casi cae del desmayo al ver a su "ninfa" abrazada a él.

-Muchas felicidades, Saga!

Al ver la confusión de Saga y Aioros los cuatro adultos comenzaron a reír, era obvio pues hacía cuatro años que no veían a Cora.

-Qué? No me reconoces?

-Cora… has crecido mucho! – gritó entusiasmado Aioros.

-Muchas felicidades a ti también – Cora abrazó al joven caballero de Sagitario – tengo monos en la cara o qué, Saga? – preguntó Cora incómoda por la mirada de su viejo amigo.

-No, estoy viendo que la cara de tonta no se te quita – respondió Saga cruzándose de brazos y saliendo finalmente de su sorpresa. Aunque lo negara, Cora era la chica con la que había estado soñando más de un año, por un momento le molesto pero al verla reír con su madre y con las bromas de Aioros, aceptó que ella era la dueña de su corazón.

-Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día? – grito Cora a Saga – no quieres venir a cenar con nosotros? Además tenemos que curarte todas esas heridas.

Saga se ruborizó por un momento, pero corrió detrás de los demás para alcanzar cena.

CONTINUARÁ...

CHIBI-STAR


	3. CANTO III

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(Amor Inmortal)

_CANTO III_

Kasia, Dohko, Alterio, Shion y Ares conversaban animadamente, por otro lado, Cora interrogaba a los dos nuevos chicos que la miraban asustados, Aioros hablaba y hablaba de sus peleas a Saga, pero el chico parecía abstraído del mundo.

-Me oyes! – gritó Aioros finalmente al ver que a pesar de haberlo insultado, Saga no contestaba.

-Qué? Por qué me gritas? – preguntó enfadado.

-Ni siquiera me estás poniendo atención – dijo Aioros mirando a su amigo.

-Sí… decías que… eso, de tus peleas…

-Casi le aplastan la cabeza, Aioros, por eso quedó tonto – dijo Cora riendo.

-Entrometida, cómo siempre! – dijo Saga cruzándose de brazos y tratando de ignorar el comentario de Cora.

-Chicos, hora de irse a descansar – dijo Kasia con tono maternal.

-Puedo ir con ellos? – preguntó Cora que tenía muchas ganas de conversar con sus amigos.

-Claro que no… tú te quedas aquí como siempre – dijo con voz fuerte el Patriarca.

Cora y Aioros rogaron al Patriarca, pero el "no" fue definitivo, lo único que le permitieron fue despedirlos desde la puerta.

Aioros, Saga, Shura y Deathmask bajaban por las escaleras del las doce casas. Aioros con su aire de sabelotodo les iba explicando a los nuevos niños sobre lo que tenían que hacer y no hacer, y las casas, y los entrenamientos, y los maestros…

-Sabes, Aioros…olvidé algo…luego los alcanzo – dijo Saga despidiéndose del grupo.

-Sí, de acuerdo – contestó Aioros sin darle importancia y siguió con su verborrea hacía los pequeños.

Saga subió corriendo las escaleras pensando en una excusa por si se encontraba con su maestra o con algún otro adulto. Después de todo era un chico bastante astuto y eso no le costaba trabajo, a menos que se tratara de Kasia, pues ella siempre lo sorprendía con sus mentiras. Se escondió detrás de una roca antes de llegar a la puerta de la Cámara del Patriarca, de ahí podía ver si alguien salía o entraba, sin embargo lo único que vio fue a la pequeña Cora sentada en las escaleras viendo el cielo estrellado.

-Chist… chist… Cora… - llamó Saga, la niña volvió la vista a todas partes hasta que descubrió una mano que la llamaba. Fijándose de que no viniera nadie se acercó a la piedra donde al asomarse para saber quién era, fue sorprendida con un beso tímido.

-No grites – dijo Saga terminando con el beso y tapándole la boca a Cora – ven conmigo.

La niña se sentía muy molesta, pero siguió a Saga.

-Qué te pasa? Crees que por ser caballero ya puedes venir y molestarme con…

-Basta!... Cora, yo… tengo algo que decirte – Saga comenzó a mover los dedos nerviosamente – una vez, te ví en el río.

-Me estabas espiando! – gritó la chica poniéndose colorada.

-No, no! Espera, no grites que me matan! – Saga movió las manos aún con más nerviosismo – no te estaba espiando. Pensé que era Aioros y me escondí para asustarlo, pero… resultaste ser tú… bueno, en ese entonces no sabía que eras tú…

-No sabías? – preguntó indignada Cora haciendo un puchero.

-No… hacía como tres años que no te veía!...como sea ese no es el punto… yo… me enamoré de ti desde entonces.

Cora se ruborizó completamente y se tapó la cara con las manos, a Saga se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente. Los dos niños se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ninguno sabía que decir, aunque Saga esperaba más bien una contestación que añadir algo. Cora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una voz a lo lejos llamándola la sobresaltaron.

-Tengo que irme – Cora se dio la vuelta y Saga tomó su mano.

-Espera… yo…

-No puede ser, Saga.

El joven soltó la mano de Cora tristemente y ella siguió su camino. Desde su escondite, Saga pudo ver como Cora era recibida por su madre amorosamente y el Patriarca, quitándose la máscara le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pruebas de cariño que ni Saga, ni ningún caballero del Santuario tendría jamás.

Dohko, Shion, Ares, Kasia y Alterio estaban en la Sala del Patriarca, los cinco en silencio meditando.

-Tiene un gran poder – dijo finalmente Ares con voz leve.

-Nunca lo imaginé – respondió Kasia levantando la vista.

-Cómo hiciste para que Saga tuviera ese poder? Por más que lo intenté en Aioros nunca funcionó – dijo Alterio con cierta envidia.

-Alterio, deberías de estar agradecido con los dioses. Ese poder será muy difícil de controlar – concluyó Dohko hablando con voz potente.

-No sé que ocurrió. Lo lamento, Patriarca.

-No te preocupes, Kasia. No es tu culpa – la reconfortó el Patriarca controlando las ganas de abrazarla.

-Pasemos a otro asunto – dijo Ares al notar la tensión – la diosa Iris.

Los cinco adultos guardaron silencio, Kasia se cubrió el rostro con las manos, su mirada impenetrable había desaparecido. Alterio pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros. Dohko la observó atentamente frunciendo el ceño y el Patriarca apretó el puño.

-Saga? Saga! – gritaba Aioros mientras movía a Saga para despertarlo.

-No molestes!

-Yo no molesto… el Patriarca quiere que vayamos por que van a escoger a los nuevos maestros para Shura y Deathmask.

Saga se vistió rápidamente, pues Shion odiaba esperar a las personas.

-Tardan mucho, jovencitos – dijo Alterio cuando Aioros y Saga llegaron a su lado.

-Shura, tu maestro será el gran caballero Alterio – el niño asintió – Deathmask, Andrómaco, será tu maestro.

Un hombre bastante más alto que Alterio, con el cabello negro azabache, unos ojos rudos y una cicatriz en la mejilla se levantó de su lugar, el niño tembló un poco y se acercó a su nuevo maestro arrastrando los pies.

-Andrómaco es despiadado – susurró Aioros a Saga que lo miraba apretando los labios.

-Pronto llegarán nuevos chicos, confío en ustedes para su completa formación.

Saga buscó a Kasia y a Cora en la multitud, pero no aparecieron por ningún lado. Cuando todos se retiraban, el Patriarca le hizo una seña a Saga, el cual se acercó temblando, seguro Cora había abierto su bocota.

-Cora quiere hablar contigo – dijo seriamente el Patriarca como si eso le molestara.

Sí, seguro Saga estaba muerto, o al menos fue lo que pensó. Al llegar a la entrada de la Cámara del Patriarca, Saga se detuvo pues ahí estaba Cora con una bolsa a su lado.

-No vayan muy lejos – dijo Shion antes de entrar al edificio.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y con una sonrisa pícara Cora le pidió a Saga que la siguiera.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a un lugar donde Saga nunca había estado, un lugar escondido en la aridez de la tierra del Santuario, pues ahí había manantiales y cascadas.

-Cómo descubriste ese lugar? – preguntó Saga asombrado.

-Mamá solía venir aquí… me trajo varias veces, pero ahora tiene otras cosas que hacer y ya no venimos. Quítate la camisa.

-Estás loca!

-Escuche que estos manantiales tienen efectos curativos, sabes? Curaran todas las heridas que te hicieron ayer.

Saga estaba rojo y sudaba frío por el nerviosismo, Cora lo miraba esperando a que el chico siguiera sus órdenes.

-Obedece!

Saga se sobresaltó y obedeció a la niña. A pesar de tener solo diez años, su cuerpo ya estaba bien formado, algo que no sorprendió a Cora ya que aunque ella se había enfadado por que la había "espiado", la chica acostumbraba a espiar cuando Saga entrenaba.

-Sumérgete en el agua mientras te pongo estas cremas.

Nuevamente el chico obedeció sumergiendo medio cuerpo y acercándose a la orilla para que Cora pudiera curarlo. La chica ponía con cuidado la crema sobre los moretones y heridas, seguro había visto miles de veces a su madre hacer eso con Alterio.

-Date la vuelta – ordenó la niña y el chico obedeció, quedando su pecho desnudo frente a Cora que sin prestar atención siguió con su trabajo. Cuando terminó, tapó la pomada y se arrodilló frente al manantial.

-Por qué no vienes? – preguntó Saga sumergiéndose más en el agua clara y tibia.

-Claro que no. Las chicas no se bañan con los chicos.

-Y está bien que una chica vea como un chico se baña? – preguntó Saga maliciosamente.

Cora se puso roja y desvió la mirada. Saga aprovechó la distracción de su compañera para jalarla y meterla al agua.

-Saga! Eres un bruto! – dijo Cora quitándose el cabello de la cara.

-Lo que te dije anoche no era broma, Cora. En verdad estoy enamorado de ti.

Cora bajó la mirada, pero Saga se acercó a ella y con su mano sobre su barbilla la obligó a mirarlo.

-No hagas eso, por favor, Saga – suplicó la jovencita sintiendo la mirada enamorada de Saga en sus ojos, se sentía incapaz de negarle nada.

Saga se acercó a Cora para abrazarla, la niña respondió el abrazo.

CONTINUARÁ...

CHIBI-STAR


	4. CANTO IV

Nchan! Seguimos con el fic... lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero la verdad lo tenía olvidado '' de no ser por que recibí un review... gomen nasai TT. Espero recibir más reviews para que me recuerden y no los deje tanto tiempo colgados, vale?

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(Amor inmortal)

_CANTO IV_

Con cualquier pretexto, Cora le decía al Patriarca que saldría y Saga, al ser un caballero, no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie; de esa forma, Cora y Saga se veía todos los días en los manantiales, ninguno de los dos negaban lo agradable que se les hacía estar juntos, pero Cora había pedido mantenerlo en secreto; Saga no puso objeción ya que eso era parte de la aventura.

-Qué te parece si un día nos escapamos por la noche y vamos al pueblo? – dijo Saga.

-Te matan, Saga – aseguró la chica.

-Y a ti por qué no? – gruñó el joven al notar la injusticia.

-Porque no – rió Cora antes de recargarse en los brazos de Saga.

-Siempre te burlas de mi, Estrellita! – Saga aprisionó más en sus brazos a la chica – entonces nos escapamos?

-Lo pensaré, Saga.

Saga caminaba hacia su casa cuando sintió que algo lo llamaba. Dio vuelta por un camino donde nunca antes había estado, bajó la colina con cuidado pues estaba muy resbalosa y llegó a una planicie cerca del mar.

-Hola, Saga – saludó un chico a sus espaldas. Al girarse, Saga notó que ese chico era idéntico a él, sólo que tenía un aspecto más descuidado y su cabello era un poco más claro.

-Ka… Kanon… qué haces aquí?

-Esperaba que fueras a decirme sobre tu ascenso como caballero dorado – dijo Kanon sentándose en el suelo.

-He… estado ocupado – respondió el hermano imitando a Kanon.

-Sí, lo sé. Con esa niña.

Saga se ruborizó, pues no imaginó que alguien supiera algo al respecto, pero Kanon se había convertido en una sombra.

-Es linda, sabes? Bastante agradable.

-No voy a soportar que hables así de Cora – gritó sobresaltado Saga.

-Calma, hermanito. No pienso quitártela. De hecho dejaré que disfrutes mientras dura.

-Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el mayor confundido.

-Nada – Kanon mintió sonriendo por lo bajo.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy.

Kanon no agregó nada más y dejó que su hermano se fuera. Se quedó mirando la inmensidad del mar; esbozo una sonrisa, había visto el poder que tenía Saga y eso lo ayudaría a llevar a cabo su plan sin ensuciarse él las manos.

Una sombra salió de la Cámara del Patriarca cautelosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido con sus pies y manteniéndose tranquila para que nadie adivinara su presencia. Corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la tercera casa del zodiaco; ahí alguien la esperaba y continuaron su camino rápidamente. Atravesaron la barrera creada por Atenea y llegaron al pueblo.

-En verdad no viene nadie? – preguntó Cora quitándose la capucha.

-No… estuve preguntando y nadie del Santuario está autorizado para venir al pueblo a estas horas – dijo sonriendo.

-Saga, entonces si nos descubren estaremos en graves problemas! – dijo la chica preocupada – mejor regresemos.

-Ya estamos aquí, Cora. Ven, vamos a comer algo.

Al principio Cora se sentía un poco cohibida, asustada sobre todo, pues nunca había bajado al pueblo. Saga lo había hecho un par de veces, pero se movía como pez en el agua. Ambos recorrieron callejones y calles alumbradas por farolas amarillentas; el suelo estaba empedrado con piedra de río y las casas eran humildes y de colores brillantes, dándole a la aldea un aspecto agradable, digno de un pueblo pesquero. Los jóvenes comieron pescado recién pescado y nadie los reconoció, incluso Saga ganó un poco de dinero al participar en peleas callejeras; estuvieron en la aldea hasta que notaron que ya era más tarde de lo normal y tenían que volver al Santuario.

-Cora, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida! – dijo Saga abrazando a su novia.

-Yo también la pasé genial, pero no hay que volverlo a hacer, por favor.

Cora subió corriendo las escaleras, rezando por que nadie la viera, afortunadamente Zeus oyó su suplica y nadie sospecho nada, ni siquiera el perspicaz Ares.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Saga y Aioros obtuvieran su armadura, ahora ya había otros dos chicos nuevos preparándose para ser caballeros. Afrodita al cargo de Andrómaco y Aldebarán al cargo de Kasia. Aioros se había tomado muy en serio su papel de caballero de Sagitario y ya no le gustaba salir a jugar con Saga al río, se dedicaba a observar las estrellas como el Patriarca y estudiaba constantemente todo acerca de la historia sobre las Guerras Santas. Shura tenía como modelo a Aioros, a pesar de tener siete años era uno de los niños más fuertes en el Santuario. Por otro lado estaban los discípulos de Andrómaco, que con el tiempo se iban haciendo más crueles y con la filosofía de que el poder y la fuerza eran todo. Afortunadamente para Saga, todos estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos que se olvidaban de él y de esa forma podía escaparse más seguido con Cora que cada día se ponía más hermosa y semejaba la belleza de la diosa Afrodita, según las palabras de Saga.

-Maestro Shion – dijo Ares arrodillándose ante su hermano – Cora ha desparecido otra vez.

-Ya veo… Kasia debió de haber terminado con su entrenamiento. Ve a decírselo.

Al enterarse, Kasia suspiró resignada, su hija estaba causando muchos problemas, cuando debería estarse preparando para ser vestal de Atenea. Mientras caminaba por la orilla del río en busca de su hija, Andrómaco se encontró con ella.

-Hola, preciosa. Buscas algo?

-A Cora. No la has visto por aquí? – preguntó la madre preocupada.

-No. Estoy entrenando con mis alumnos y no hemos visto nada. Me estaba preguntando si quisieras probar tus fuerzas conmigo.

-Ahora no, Andrómaco, tengo que encontrar a Cora, el Patriarca la necesita.

Antes de que pudiera escapar, el hombre ya tenía atrapada a la amazona entre sus brazos.

-Tú y esa niña son muy favorecidas por el Patriarca, no es cierto?

-Suéltame, Andrómaco! – gritó la joven tratando de zafarse por la buena, pues si usaba sus poderes seguramente lastimaría a su opresor.

-No… veremos si el Patriarca te da un buen castigo por no llegar a tiempo.

Kasia comenzaba a enfadarse, nunca había permitido que un hombre la tocara sin su consentimiento y elevando su cosmo logró librarse de su opresor.

-Siempre tan astuta. Pero eso no te servirá esta vez. Pelea! – El hombre se puso en posición de combate, Kasia entendía que eso iba en serio y también se preparó, pero con la intención de sólo defenderse – ONDAS INFERNALES!

-EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Ambos poderes chocaron uno contra el otro y se desvanecieron provocando un temblor.

-Ya basta, tengo cosas que hacer! – ordenó Kasia esquivando un golpe que iba directo a su hombro.

Sin embargo, no logró librarse de una segunda mano que la tomó por sorpresa y la sostuvo en el aire tomándola del cuello.

-Suéltame! – dijo la chica tratando de librarse.

-Como quieras – Andrómaco lanzó a Kasia contra las piedras cercanas al río, la joven no tuvo tiempo de buscar una forma de caer para no lastimarse, así que su cabeza se estrelló contra las piedras.

Aturdida trató de levantarse, pero el hombre volvió a tirarla y comenzó a patearla violentamente.

-Detente! – gritó Alterio que había escuchado el llamado de ayuda de Kasia – qué demonios haces, Andrómaco!

Al ver la sangre, el hombre comenzó a convulsionar agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, Alterio no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Alterio… yo… - Andrómaco seguía retorciéndose en sí mismo aullando de dolor – lo lamento!

El fuerte Andrómaco corrió hasta tirarse al mar por un acantilado. Alterio se había quedado inmóvil, sólo reaccionó cuando Kasia comenzó a toser a sus espaldas. Alterio la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó donde el Patriarca.

Shion estuvo al lado de Kasia cuando ella despertó.

-Agápi mí – Shion besó la mano de Kasia con ternura.

-Shion… algo controló a… Andrómaco – dijo con dificultad la joven, Shion le pidió no hablar, pero ella pidió ver a Saga.

El chico iba llegando a su casa cuando Aioros llegó.

-Tienes que ir con el Patriarca ahora mismo! – ordenó.

-Iré más tarde, estoy cansado.

-Es ahora, Saga!

No tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes. Al llegar con el Patriarca fue conducido inmediatamente a la alcoba donde estaba Kasia. Al entrar pudo ver que Alterio estaba arrodillado a su lado.

-No… no me dejes, Kasia.

-Sé…fuerte… Alterio…. Saga?

El niño tembló al oír la voz temblorosa de su maestra, se acercó y la imagen que le quedó de ella en su cabeza era justamente la que hubiera evitado tener a toda costa.

Continuará...

Gracias Momiji y Darkathenakrhysis por sus comentarios ...


	5. CANTO V

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(Amor Inmortal)

_CANTO V_

Saga mantuvo la vista firme en los ojos verdes de su maestra.

-Acércate… hijo – Saga se acercó asustado pero tomó la mano de su maestra entre las suyas la besó como tenía acostumbrado – quiero pedirte… un favor – Saga asintió y con un movimiento en su cabeza le pidió a Alterio que saliera, lo cual hizo obedientemente – recuerdas… la promesa? – Saga volvió a asentir sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – es el momento… de cumplirla. Cora… debe cumplir… con su misión – Kasia comenzó a toser fatigada de hablar.

-Lo prometo, maestra Kasia. Estaré con ella siempre!

Kasia sonrió y con un gesto le ordenó salir, no sin antes tocar su cara con su mano que al parecer era lo único que tenía un poco más de vida. Cuando Saga salió, Alterio se apresuró a entrar sólo para encontrar que su querida amiga daba su último suspiro.

A pesar de que Saga quería ver a Cora, algo se lo impedía. No se sentía con fuerzas después de saber que él fue el último en ver con vida a Kasia. Estaba sentado cerca de un risco con vista al mar, el viento movía sus cabellos y pensaba en lo que podría hacer para volver con Cora y cumplir con su promesa.

-Sigues triste, hermanito? – preguntó Kanon detrás de él para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Cierra la boca, Kanon.

-Saga, deberías dejar salir otra vez tu lado oscuro, todo ese gran poder y vengarte la persona que mató a tu maestra.

-Él se suicidó, qué venganza podría tomar? – respondió Saga sintiendo ira por las palabras de su hermano menor.

-Yo sé quién ocasionó eso.

Saga volvió la vista sorprendido, aunque era algo obvio pues su hermano estaba metido en todo y sabía de todo. Saga le rogó que se lo dijera, pero la condición de Kanon era terrible; si se lo decía, Saga tenía que renunciar a ser el caballero de Géminis para dejarle su lugar a Kanon.

-Prefiero no saber, mejor me dedico a cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi maestra – Saga se levantó y se alejó de ahí.

Kanon sabía que faltaba poco.

-No puedes, Saga – dijo Ares.

-Por qué no? – preguntó Saga enfadado.

-Órdenes del Patriarca. Cora debe ser preparada para ser vestal de Atenea.

-Eso no importa. Necesito hablar con ella! – gritó Saga exasperado.

-Qué son esos gritos, jovencito? – preguntó Shion que entraba a la sala.

-Señor, Patriarca – Saga se arrodilló de inmediato – permítame ver a Cora.

-No se puede, Géminis. Vuelve a tu casa.

Si lo decía el Patriarca, no había más oportunidad para rogar y con los acontecimientos pasados era mejor no insistir, pues después de la muerte de Kasia, el Patriarca parecía haber envejecido notablemente. Saga se levantó y salió de la Cámara, pero no se dio por vencido, sabía otro camino para llegar al Altar de Atenea donde seguramente encontraría a Cora.

Cora vestía una túnica negra que resaltaba la blancura de su piel, estaba arrodillada frente a la gran estatua de Atenea orando por la salvación del mundo.

-Cora! – la llamó Saga en voz baja.

La chica volvió la vista y trató de disimular su sorpresa para no dar señales en su cosmo que ahora más que nunca era buscado constantemente por el Patriarca.

-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Cora.

-Necesitaba verte.

-Saga...es que esto no puede seguir… por favor. Saga, es por tu bien.

-Te estas volviendo como Aioros! – murmuró el chico decepcionado.

-No es eso… yo…

-Olvídalo. Ya te vi, ya me voy – Saga se fue de ahí totalmente enfurecido.

Cora sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón, pero ella sabía que su destino no era amar y ser amada. Tenía que morir por el bien de la humanidad por eso tenía que prepararse para afrontar lo peor.

La chica volvió a arrodillarse frente al altar de Atenea para seguir con sus rezos, pero ahora su mente recordaba constantemente las palabras de Saga; tenía tantas ganas de contarle todo lo que ella era, pero no podía, el Patriarca se lo había prohibido. Cora comenzó a sentir odio hacia Atenea; por ella tenía que sacrificar su vida y ser como una marioneta que se movía por los hilos del destino, a pesar de que ella también era una diosa, dioses más poderosos que ella la utilizaban como mensajera de un destino que no sólo afectaría a Atenea, sino a otras miles de personas que morirían en las Guerras Santas. Cora titubeó en su corazón, no quería ser la causante de esas muertes.

El joven caballero de Géminis estaba sentado en las escaleras de su templo; ya pasaba de medianoche y él seguía pensativo; quizá más enfadado que melancólico. Las palabras de Cora habían sido un golpe fuerte, qué sabía ella de lo que era bueno para él? En cambio Saga sabía que tenía una misión y era protegerla, la única forma de hacerlo era permaneciendo a su lado, algo que no le desagradaba, pero si ella lo alejaba, cómo podía llevar a cabo esa encomienda. Saga se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, no quería pensar ya, estaba agotado. No supo cuanto tiempo había estado inmóvil en medio de la noche cuando sintió una mano suave que acariciaba sus cabellos azulados y respiraba sobre su frente. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada tierna y melosa de Cora.

-Perdóname – murmuró la chica y abrazó la cabeza del caballero.

-Yo también me porté mal… - Saga se libró de los brazos de la chica y tomando las manos blancas entre las suyas suspiró – pero por Zeus, Estrellita, no te entiendo! Por la tarde me dijiste que no debería estar contigo y ahora escapas a mitad de la noche para venir conmigo.

-Yo quería verte y hablar contigo – contestó la chica ruborizándose un poco.

-Por qué no me dices que te está pasando? – preguntó Saga con voz suplicante, lo que provocó que la chica se soltara a llorar cayendo sobre las piernas de Saga – eres un misterio Estrellita – murmuró el chico acariciando la cabellera rubia que cubría sus extremidades.

-No importa… - Cora se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la vista para atrapar el rostro de Saga entre sus manos – confórmate con saber que tú eres la persona a la que más amo en este mundo. S'agapó, Saga.

El chico sonrió complacido, era todo lo que necesitaba saber y abrazó a la chica, llenándola de besos. El viento nocturno era frío, ambos prefirieron seguir hablando dentro del templo.

Saga y Aioros estaban en la Sala del Patriarca, arrodillados ante éste que tamborileaba los dedos sobre el trono un poco desesperado.

-Dónde está esa chiquilla! – preguntó a Ares rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé, Maestro… hace mucho que la llamé.

-Pues ve a buscarla, por Zeus, Ares!

Ares obedeció rápidamente las órdenes del Patriarca que ahora estaba de pie dando vueltas en círculo como cuando estaba nervioso. Aioros volvió la vista hacia Saga y notó que su compañero hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural para mantener los ojos abiertos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Ares apareció llevando a una jovencita con el cabello suelto y ojos adormilados ante el Patriarca.

-Por Atenea! Dónde estabas?

-Seguía dormida, Señor – aclaró Ares al ver que la niña no podía contestar.

-Cora, tienes que despertarte al amanecer para rendirle tributos a Atenea, lo olvidaste?

-No, Señor, discúlpeme.

Saga volvió al vista y le sonrió por lo bajo, la chica también sonrió pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse, algo que Aioros notó enseguida, no así el Patriarca que se cubría los ojos con la mano en gesto de desesperación y Ares que miraba preocupado a su hermano.

-A pesar de nuestras investigaciones no hemos logrado saber quién fue el que lanzó ese terrible ataque a Andrómaco, lo que provocó la muerte de la gran Kasia. Alterio tiene ahora que entrenar a cuatro jovencitos rápidamente para convertirlos en caballeros dorados lo antes posible. Es su obligación como caballeros de Géminis y Sagitario empezar a comportarse como tal. Aioros, caballero de Sagitario, serás el encargado de cuidar que todos los caballeros cumplan sus obligaciones. Saga, caballero de Géminis, tu misión es vigilar la urna de Poseidón – el Patriarca dijo todo sin tomar aire ni una sola vez, sólo se detuvo al final al ver que su leal caballero levantaba la vista no entendiendo nada – Por qué me miras así, Saga? La urna de Poseidón está en cabo Sunión, Atenea lo encerró ahí la última Guerra Santa, el sello se romperá pronto y cuando eso suceda tú tienes que estar pendiente para prepararnos.

Saga y Aioros asintieron al comprender sus actividades, pero para Saga eso se convirtió en un tormento; cabo Sunión estaba retirado de las Doce Casas, lejos de Cora. Le iba ser más difícil escaparse sobre todo si Aioros iba a estar al pendiente de sus movimientos. Cora se cubrió la boca disimulando un bostezo, pero sobre todo para reprimir la tristeza que le ocasionaba saber que Saga estaría tan lejos de ella.

Continuará...


	6. CANTO VI

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(Amor Inmortal)

_CANTO VI_

Saga y Aioros bajaban por las escaleras hacía sus respectivas casas para poder llevar a cabo las tareas encomendadas por el Patriarca. Aioros se detuvo y con un movimiento rápido sujeto a Saga del cuello de la camisa.

-Aioros! Qué te pasa? – preguntó el chico confundido.

-Qué te pasa a ti? Crees que no me di cuenta que coqueteabas con Cora? – contestó Aioros furioso.

-De qué hablas? Recuerdas que es nuestra amiga? Qué tiene de malo que la salude?

-Y qué coincidencia que los dos casi caen dormidos mientras el Patriarca habla, no?

Si algo tenía Saga era saber controlar sus emociones, así que mantuvo su mirada firme en los ojos de Aioros mientras él seguía presionando el cuello de su camisa.

-Piensa lo que quieras – dijo finalmente Saga soltándose de la opresión de Aioros, no le costó mucho trabajo pues él era más fuerte que el caballero de Sagitario.

Saga siguió sólo su camino hasta llegar a su casa, donde, en vez de ir a cabo Sunión como lo había ordenado el Patriarca, se quedó dormido.

Cora tampoco la pasaba muy bien; el Patriarca le había pedido transcribir unos pergaminos ya bastante maltratados sobre penúltima Guerra Santa. La chica trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras miraba el pergamino antiguo, pero finalmente cayó dormida sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba.

-Por Atenea! Cora! – gritó furiosa la voz de Shion, la chica despertó dando un brinco – cuándo vas a entender la misión que tienes? Crees que la enorme sabiduría que encierran estos libros se aprende por ósmosis?

-No, Señor – contestó la chica bajando la mirada.

-Me quieres decir por qué estás tan cansada? – Cora negó con la cabeza. Shion se quitó la máscara y se sentó a su lado – escucha, linda. Sé que aún eres muy joven, no comprendes la situación…

-Si la entiendo. Dioses! Estoy destinada a dar la vida por una Diosa más poderosa que yo que bien podría venir y dejarme en paz. Dejarme vivir como una mortal, es lo que quiero.

-Cora! Si este no fuera tú destino ni siquiera hubieras nacido – respondió el Patriarca asombrado por las palabras de la joven.

-No me importa. Hubiera preferido no nacer que tener que vivir una vida que no es mía. Vivir por alguien más.

Shion abrazó a Cora, comprendía el dolor que sentía. Seguramente se había encariñado demasiado con las personas que la rodeaban y sabía que dejaría de verlos antes de lo que ella deseaba. Cora no lloraba, aceptó el abrazo de Shion pero evitó hacer ningún comentario.

-Desde que tú madre murió…

-Ni siquiera me dejaste verla – respondió la chica ofendida.

-No era prudente. Toda tu mente tiene que estar en el bien de la humanidad; nada terrenal puede distraerte. Cora, eres Iris la Mensajera de los Dioses, tu espíritu tiene que ser tan sublime como el de un dios – Shion apretó a Cora entre sus brazos. Decir esas palabras le costaban tanto trabajo, como si alguien lo amenazara por no decirlas. Los ojos de Shion se humedecieron y fue él el que rompió a llorar.

Cora no comprendía en absoluto la causa de la desesperación del gran Patriarca, pero lo abrazó con sus cálidos y suaves brazos.

-Cora… yo amaba tanto a tu madre… - logró decir entre sollozos, Cora asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era el tercer año del entrenamiento de Shura y Deathmask, aún no era el tiempo suficiente para convertirlos en caballeros, pero el Patriarca tenía que apresurar las cosas, de cualquier forma, los dos niños habían evolucionado rápidamente y con Alterio de maestro sólo eran superados por Saga y Aioros.

Todo el Santuario estaba en el Coliseo esperando por conocer el resultado de las batallas, aunque de antemano sabían que los ganadores de las armaduras doradas serían los chicos entrenados por el poderoso Alterio. Deathmask se caracterizó por utilizar al máximo el poder que tiempo atrás le había enseñado Andrómaco, que tenía una fuerza destructiva incluso superior a la del mismo maestro muerto. Deathmask ganó la armadura de Cáncer, a su lado, su amigo Afrodita daba saltos emocionado, lo más probable es que pronto él también pudiera luchar para ganar su armadura. Shura, siempre serio, venció a sus adversarios, mostrándose justo muy al contrario de Deathmask. Shura fue merecedor de la armadura dorada de Capricornio. Aioros le daba ánimos desde la tribuna y Saga mantenía su vista perdida en la chica que estaba sentada a los pies del Patriarca.

Dohko llegó con los nuevos niños que comenzarían su entrenamiento, Alterio casi se desmaya al ver que eran cinco chicos. Definitivamente necesitaría ayuda.

-Saga y yo podemos ayudar, no es cierto? – dijo Aioros animado.

-Qué? – gritó Saga.

-Eso sería una tontería, ustedes ya tienen otros deberes – respondió Alterio con ojos suplicantes al Patriarca.

-Alterio tiene razón, además ustedes dos son muy jóvenes, Aioros. Yo me ocuparé del destinado a usar la armadura de Aries – dijo Shion volviendo la vista a un niño tímido de un peculiar cabello lavanda.

-Yo puedo cuidar a mi hermano, por favor! – suplicó Aioros tomando la mano de un pequeño que se escondía detrás de él.

Dohko los miró fijamente, después con un intercambio de miradas con Shion, los dos aceptaron el trato, Aioros se encargaría de su hermano Aioria.

-Djali aceptó nuestro llamado – dijo Ares después de haber permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo – me encargaré de llevar al próximo caballero de Virgo a la India.

El Patriarca asintió y Ares separó del grupo a un chico serio de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules. Sólo quedaban dos chicos de cabello azul, uno mantenía una mirada fría y el otro una sonrisa picarona.

-De acuerdo… yo me encargo de ellos – dijo Alterio al notar una mirada severa de parte del Patriarca.

-Saga…

-Mi obligación está en cabo Sunión, Patriarca – dijo el caballero en tono serio.

-Aún no sabes lo que te quiero pedir – respondió Shion elevando la voz bastante molesto.

Cora que observaba todo desde atrás de las cortinas blancas que cubrían la entrada al altar de Atenea, apretaba su mano contra el pecho para que Saga se librara de esta.

-Señor, estar cuidando al poderoso cosmo de Poseidón no es una labor fácil… no puedo dedicarme a otra cosa y supongo que coincidirá conmigo en eso.

Dohko levantó una ceja, Saga no era nada tonto y estaba decidido a no hacerse cargo de entrenar a ningún niño, la forma en la que usaba las palabras era bastante excepcional para su edad. No pudo evitar sonreír y decirle al Patriarca que él tomaría la misión de Saga, algo que asombró al caballero de Géminis y le dio un respiro a Cora.

-Qué te parece Saga? – dijo Aioros sonriente – mi hermano Aioria será el caballero de Leo.

-Bien – respondió Saga sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No le hagas caso, niño – dijo Deathmask que llegaba detrás de ellos – Saga cada vez se vuelve más callado.

-No debes juzgar a las personas – agregó Shura que finalmente había alcanzado a sus compañeros.

-Ya estás listo, Shura? – preguntó Aioros.

-Sí.

-Para qué? – preguntó Afrodita con curiosidad tomado del brazo de Deathmask.

-Mañana seguiré con mi entrenamiento en España – explicó Shura – tengo permiso del Patriarca.

-Qué envidia! – chilló Afrodita.

-Qué te vaya bien entonces! – dijo Saga alejándose del grupo y moviendo su mano en despedida.

Los otros cinco caballeros se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Saga, acaso se estaba tomando en serio por primera vez en su vida su papel.

El caballero de Géminis continuó su camino, hasta que una mano lo jaló escondiéndolo entre las rocas.

-Y? – preguntó Saga.

-Se lo creyeron – contestó Kanon quitándose la armadura de Géminis.

-Pero actuaste bien, verdad? Es decir, con respeto y todo.

-Sí.

-Kanon… no será siempre esto. Recuerda que…

-Sí, sólo en casos necesarios. Como por ejemplo cuando quieras ir con esa niña.

Saga le lanzó una mirada de reproche mientras se ponía otra vez su armadura. Se despidió de su hermano para correr a cabo Sunión por si alguien iba.

Continuará...

Les agradezco a todos los que han leído hasta aquí... muchas gracias por elegir leerme . Por fis, por fis...dejen reviews!


	7. CANTO VII

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(AMOR INMORTAL)

_CANTO VII_

Cuando Saga llegó a cabo Sunión se encontró con el caballero de Libra que lo esperaba de pie frente al rompeolas, el joven tragó grueso, quizá él se hubiera dado cuenta del engaño.

-Maestro Dohko – habló Saga haciendo una reverencia.

-Ahora sí soy Maestro? – preguntó el caballero levantando una ceja. Saga no supo que responder, sólo supo que le pediría a Kanon una explicación o le explicaría las normas de modales que debía seguir estando frente al Patriarca.

-Por lo que puedo ver, todo aquí está muy calmado.

-Así es. Ningún cosmo extraño.

Dohko caminó por la orilla del rompeolas donde chocaba el mar haciendo un ruido parecido al de un trueno, dejando su rastro de espuma blanca impregnado en las rocas. Saga seguía de pie, estático, sentía que cualquier movimiento lo delataría, fue hasta que Dohko le hizo una señal que Saga se atrevió a moverse, acercándose al caballero de Libra.

-Saga… ves esa gruta? Antiguamente se encerraban ahí a los desertores de Atenea. Como guardián temporal de este lugar es tu deber saber quién merece estar ahí – explicó Dohko sin dejar de señalar la cueva con su mano.

El caballero de Géminis asintió como si aprendiera la lección más importante de su vida. Dohko sonrió y se alejó de ahí. Saga dejó escapar un suspiro, algo había hecho Kanon para que el sabio caballero de Libra le hubiera hablado de esa cueva; generalmente el maestro no decía las cosas por decirlas.

Como siempre, al llegar la noche, Saga no perdió el tiempo y corrió a encontrarse con Cora.

-Estrellita, hoy estás muy callada.

-Por más que lo pienso, no entiendo por qué le contestaste eso al Patriarca – respondió – si tanto trabajo te cuesta cuidar cabo Sunión, qué haces aquí?

-Qué hago aquí? – Saga, como buen actor guardó sus sentimientos de odio contra Kanon y se volvió el hombre más dulce con Cora – lo dije por ti. Si me encomendaran otra tarea ya no podría verte, Estrellita.

Cora sonrió tímidamente y abrazó a Saga para sentir el calor de su cuerpo que tanto le gustaba.

-Saga… cuál es nuestra estrella? – preguntó viendo al cielo, ella gustaba de llamar así a la constelación de géminis.

Saga sonrió, ya sabía que cuando la chica preguntaba eso era para poderse abrazar más; buscó en el cielo estrellado, Cora veía las estrellas reflejadas en las pupilas de Saga mientras escuchaba su corazón. Cuando la hubo localizado, Saga tomó la mano de la chica y trazó la constelación con sus dedos, inclinándose más sobre el cuerpo de su compañera, que estaba sentada entre sus piernas y colocando su rostro sobre el hombro de Cora para tener el mismo campo de visión que ella. La niña sonrió al sentir el beso cálido que Saga depositaba en su mejilla.

Los dos amantes se quedaron así por largo tiempo, en silencio, viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado que brillaba en todo su esplendor por la falta de luna. De vez en vez, Cora volvía la vista para besar los labios salados de Saga y otras veces era él el que comenzaba besando el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su dulce boca.

-Saga, qué va a pasar con nosotros? – preguntó Cora – sabes que no debemos estar juntos; por eso nos escondemos y sé que esto no es para siempre.

-A qué te refieres? –Saga cambió de posición para quedar de frente a Cora, la observó con ojos tristes – Cora, yo le hice una promesa a mi maestra Kasia, no dudaré en cumplirla así sea lo último que haga en este mundo. Yo siempre me quedaré a tu lado. Lo haría incluso si no hubiera prometido nada.

Cora no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, por primera vez en miles de años, el amor que sentía por alguien era correspondido sin importar las consecuencias. La chica abrazó más fuerte a su novio y él contestó el abrazo dándole un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Cerca del amanecer, cuando Saga se hubo retirado, Cora sentía que volaba, extendía sus brazos para que el viento fresco del amanecer golpeara su pecho y de esa forma poder liberar a su corazón que parecía querer salir volando en libertad.

-Qué romántica escena tengo aquí! – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Quién eres? – dijo Cora volviéndose.

Un hermoso hombre vestido con una toga blanca, cabellos rubios enrulados y penetrantes ojos verdes apareció ante ella.

-Hermes!

-Aún me recuerdas, Iris – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, sentándose sobre una roca.

-Cómo voy a olvidarte? Qué quieres?

-Como siempre, tú enamorándote de los ingenuos humanos – rió Hermes cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú no sabes nada! Nadie nunca comprende en realidad que es lo que siento –sollozó Cora.

-Iris, por eso eres una diosa menor, sólo una mensajera – Cora volvió la vista desafiante a Hermes que esbozó una sonrisa – es cierto, yo también soy un mensajero, pero el hecho de que incluso tú estés a mi cuidado ya es mucho decir.

Cora apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, no estaba dispuesta a oír hablar a Hermes, pero éste continuó:

-En otras palabras, Iris. Sabes que tú destino siempre estará manipulado por los dioses. Nada de lo que te ocurre a ti es casualidad. Niké, Tique y Némesis se encargan de eso.

-Maldita sea! Por qué nunca me van a dejar vivir en paz? Es justo en esta vida que más amor tengo. Hay demasiadas personas que se preocupan por mi… está Saga! – gritó Cora colérica, no soportaba las palabras del de los pies ligeros y su cosmo comenzó a sobresaltarse.

-En eso tienes razón. Los humanos van teniendo menos temor de los dioses que en la antigüedad. Pero será mejor que te vayas preparando, por que puedo asegurarte que esta vez tu sufrimiento será mayor por levantar tus puños en contra de la voluntad de los dioses.

Cora iba a contestar algo pero Hermes desapareció frente a ella. La chica regresó a su recámara corriendo para que el viento de la mañana secara sus lágrimas. Para su desgracia cuando llegó, el Patriarca ya la estaba llamando, no tuvo más remedio que inventar algún pretexto tonto para evitar ser descubierta.

Kanon estaba sentado en el rompeolas de cabo Sunión. Seguía pensando en como hacer que Saga volviera a sacar todo ese poder que tenía oculto; ninguno de sus planes hasta el momento había dado resultado, ni siquiera lo había regañado por sus contestaciones con el Patriarca, lo único que había obtenido era una mirada de reproche y la promesa que nunca jamás iría él cuando se tuviera que presentar ante el Patriarca. Por más que pensaba, al menor de los gemelos no se lo ocurría nada, Saga seguía con su actitud pasiva, tan pasiva que dormía todas el día. Sin embargo tampoco podía enfadarse o separarse totalmente de su hermano, pues a cambio de ocupar su lugar, Saga le enseñaba todo lo que él sabía.

-Saga… el Patriarca te busca – informó Aioros que llegaba corriendo.

-Ah… sí, gracias, Aioros. Ahora voy.

-De hecho nos habla a los dos, así que será mejor que vayamos ya, recuerda que no le gusta esperar.

-Sólo voy por mi armadura… no puedo presentarme así ante el Patriarca, o sí? – dijo buscando una escapatoria para no tener que ir él y romper con la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano, pero… y si iba sin su permiso? Eso seguro que lo pondría colérico.

-No, así está bien!

Kanon sonrió y siguió a Aioros, al Patriarca no le gustaba esperar.

El gran Maestro les pidió que se hicieran cargo del entrenamiento de Milo y Kamus, ya que Alterio tenía algo importante que hacer en compañía de Ares.

Los dos caballeros aceptaron gustosos, pues según Aioros, vivían para servir a Atenea. Mientras caminaban montaña abajo, el chico sagitario comenzó a hablar del entrenamiento de su hermano, algo que a Kanon se le hizo de lo más aburrido del mundo, pero igual disimuló poner atención a lo que decía su compañero.

-Por cierto… aún sigues pensado en Cora? – soltó Aioros.

-Así es – contestó Kanon sin pensar.

-Lo sabía. Antes me habías dicho que no tenían nada que ver – respondió Aioros molestó.

-Y qué quieres que haga? No has visto lo hermosa que es?

Aioros casi cae tropezando con una piedra por volver la vista a Kanon, no podía creer que "Saga" estuviera diciendo eso.

-Por qué me ves así? Acaso también te gusta?

-No digas tonterías! – dijo Aioros poniéndose rojo, Kanon levantó una ceja por la curiosidad que la actitud de su compañero le causaba y decidió no tocar el tema.

Mientras entrenaban a los tres chicos, Aioros, Milo y Kamus, el pequeño Mu llegó corriendo.

-Señor Saga! – dijo sorprendido – qué hace usted aquí?

-Qué se te ofrece Mu? – dijo Aioros mientras que Kanon tragaba grueso – el Patriarca nos ordenó encargarnos del entrenamiento de hoy. No es necesario que esté en cabo Sunión.

-No es eso… yo…

-Algún problema? – interrumpió Kanon audazmente – seguro el Patriarca me necesita para algo más, no es cierto? – Mu asintió pero estaba tan confundido que no pudo decirle a Kanon que era Cora la que lo llamaba y no el Patriarca.

Kanon sin demorar más, se despidió de Aioros y fue corriendo a cabo Sunión, donde seguramente Saga lo estaría esperando.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. CANTO VIII

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(AMOR INMORTAL)

_CANTO VIII_

Saga estaba escondido en la cabaña frente al rompeolas, cuando vio que Kanon llegaba solo. Corrió a su encuentro con una mirada penetrante y más que furioso.

-Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? Por todos los dioses, Kanon, casi nos descubren! – gritó Saga sacudiendo a Kanon.

-Ya suéltame y cálmate – respondió el menor soltándose de la presión de Saga – si no tuvieras tus aventuras nocturnas podrías saber lo que ocurre y permanecer despierto.

-Prometiste que no irías con el Patriarca!

-Tuve que hacerlo, vino Aioros, sabes? Además, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Cora – dijo Kanon para ver si así lograba despertar la cólera de Saga.

-Me crees idiota? A ti no te interesa – respondió Saga con una sonrisa confiada.

-No, a mi no, pero a Aioros sí. Y como él está en las Doce Casas, seguro que la ve más seguido que tú.

Saga volvió la vista asombrado, nunca imaginó que su mejor amigo también sintiera atracción por Cora, pero él nunca se había acercado a ella; el caballero de Sagitario sí tenía respeto por las órdenes del Patriarca.

-Pues eso no me importa – respondió Saga moviendo la mano despreocupadamente – vete a otro lado, yo me encargaré.

Kanon se sintió frustrado pues sus planes nunca funcionaban, parecía que a pesar de enfadarse, Saga podía controlar ese poder destructivo que se escondía en su interior.

Shion se acercó a Cora que se suponía debía estar meditando para prepara su cuerpo para el sacrificio, sin embargo Shion la encontró dormida. Con la misma compasión de un padre decidió no reprenderla por esa ocasión y la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación donde la depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Al salir de la habitación, Shion se topó con una mujer de cabello largo negro y unos profundos ojos violetas, sus ropas eran sencillas, pero no por eso poseía una gran presencia.

-Quién eres?

-Soy Némesis; diosa de la Justicia.

-Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó el Patriarca haciendo una reverencia.

-Sólo cuido que Iris esté llevando a cabo sus labores de preparación, pero por lo visto no. Shion de Aries, el tiempo se acerca cada vez más.

-Lo sé… ella es aún muy joven y…

-Eso no importa. Poseidón y Hades no dormirán por mucho más tiempo. Cada vez que veo hacia la Tierra presiento eso… Atenea está lista, sólo falta Iris.

Shion asintió preocupado y triste a la vez; apretó los labios y la diosa desapareció de su presencia. Al verse solo, Shion se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Saga llegó puntual, como siempre, a la cita con Cora, que esta vez lo esperaba en un lugar lejano a Star Hill. Saga se acercó a ella y trató de abrazarla pero ella se alejó de él.

-Qué ocurre? – preguntó el caballero consternado.

-Logré que el Patriarca me dejará unas horas para ir a pasear y te mandé llamar, nunca llegaste. Dónde estabas?

Saga tenía la excusa perfecta, la verdad absoluta en él, ya que Kanon no le había informado de eso; acaso se lo había ocultado? A pesar de tener esa verdad en sus labios, Saga caviló rápidamente una respuesta a la mirada cristalina de Cora.

-Estaba entrenando a los nuevos caballeros. Nunca me llegó tu mensaje – respondió Géminis, haciéndose la promesa de darle su merecido a Kanon por no darle el mensaje.

-Se lo dije a Mu. Ese niño a veces es tan distraído – suspiró Cora finalmente – de verdad quería ir a los manantiales contigo.

-Y por qué no vamos ahora? – dijo Saga abrazando a su novia, ella asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar con las manos agarradas, al mismo paso y con su cosmos tranquilo. Para ambos, estar juntos era como el oasis en el desierto. Con Cora, el caballero de Géminis era otra persona, ya que a su lado, podía sentir como su espíritu crecía, se fortalecía y lo hacía capaz de soportar cualquier pena; sin embargo, Cora cada día que pasaba sentía como algo oprimía su corazón. Hermes no había dejado de visitarla cada vez que Saga se retiraba, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que saber la verdad de todo, pero ella no tenía el valor de decírselo. Saga hablaba de banalidades, la vida en el Santuario, los entrenamientos de los nuevos chicos, en especial de un pequeño llamado Milo que eran tan revoltoso como el mismo Saga a esa edad.

Al llegar a los manantiales, Saga se sentó en la orilla y metió sus pies en el agua, Cora lo imitó sentándose a su lado. Las estrellas se reflejaban en el manantial como si fuera un segundo cielo en la tierra; con la diferencia de que en el agua, las luces del firmamento parecían cristales incrustados en al roca.

_No podía dejarte pasar_

_No podía mirarte y tratar de pensar_

_Un segundo en el mundo_

Cora mantenía su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Saga que yacía acostado bocarriba con su mirada fija en el firmamento y su mano acariciando el cabello de la chica.

-Te extrañé tanto, Estrellita – susurró Saga rompiendo el silencio y agarrando la mano de Cora entre la suya.

-Yo también y me hiciste enfadar mucho cuando no llegaste. Me quedé dormida pero esta vez el Patriarca no me regañó. Seguro que se guarda toda su furia para ti – bromeó Cora acariciando el abdomen de Saga.

_Mi querida princesa_

_Pasa el tiempo y sigo enamorándome_

_Cada día un poco más_

_Es que no te das cuenta_

_Que me das ganas de seguir adelante_

_Lado a lado_

-No me importa. Si se atreve a decir algo, mi princesita, le diré que esta estrella necesita a alguien que bese sus labios brillantes – contestó Saga sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Cora rió por la idea del caballero de Géminis. Seguro Shion quedaría conforme con esa respuesta, pensó sarcásticamente Cora.

_Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada_

_Pero sí voy a dejar_

_Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo_

_Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada_

_Pero sí voy a dejar_

_Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo._

-Siempre te burlas de lo que te digo – dijo Saga apretando la nariz de la chica.

Cora sonrió y después de librarse de los dedos que oprimían su nariz se incorporó quedando de frente a Saga para besar los labios teñidos de carmín y que cada vez eran más salados por su cercanía al mar. Saga correspondió el beso con más pasión, girando para ser él que quedará sobre la chica.

_Tu figura es como un cristal_

_Eternamente brillando_

_Mucho más que el centro del sol_

_Sabes siempre que hay loco enamorado_

_Cuidando tus pasos, tus pasos._

Con un ritmo suave y despacio, dos pares de manos comenzaron a explorar los dos diferentes cuerpos que yacían sobre la hierba verde llena de rocío, bajo un cielo cubierto de estrellas que titilaban temblando, como únicos testigos de la pasión de dos jóvenes enamorados. La respiración agitada de Cora se confundía con el aliento cálido y semidulce de Saga que no podía evitar aspirar el suave perfume de lilas que cubrían a Cora

_Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada_

_Pero sí voy a dejar_

_Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo_

_Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada_

_Pero sí voy a dejar_

_Que te pase de todo aquí_

Ella por su parte, deseaba saborear cada parte de la piel salada de Saga, recorriendo desde el cuello, hombros desnudos y pecho semidesnudo, con su lengua. El caballero de Géminis no dejaba de suspirar mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la figura delicada de la ninfa que se encontraba entre sus brazos; pasando por cada parte de su cuerpo, desde los pies y piernas desnudas, hasta el torso y cintura semidesnudos.

_Sos mi sol, sos mi estrella_

_Mis días, mis sueños_

_Mis noches y mucho más_

_Nada es malo mientras nos sigamos amando_

_Porque sin ti hace frío_

Después, fue Saga quien atrapó los labios de fresa de Cora en su boca, para ambos disfrutar del sabor que se había quedado impregnado en sus lenguas. Entre miradas amorosas y sonrisas entre besos, los dos jóvenes dejaron las palabras de lado. Cora sentía haber volado con sus alas de arco iris y Saga creía haber alcanzado la estrella más lejana del universo.

_Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada_

_Pero sí voy a intentar_

_Que pases tu vida aquí conmigo_

-Me amarás para siempre? – preguntó tímidamente Cora.

-Por siempre – sonrió Saga acariciando las mejillas encendidas de la chica – incluso si todas las estrellas del universo se apagan.

-Nunca me dejarás sola?

-No, incluso si mi cuerpo es despedazado, yo me encargaré de protegerte – Saga besó los labios de Cora.

El murmullo que hacía el agua al brotar en el manantial era la música perfecta para los jóvenes que estaban uno sobre el otro, aún dándose tiernos besos en la nariz, en los ojos y en los labios, hasta que abrazados quedaron dormidos en la quietud del bosque, arropados por la copas de los árboles. Ambos corazones latían al mismo ritmo, expiraban al mismo tiempo y su respiración combinada se mezclaba con el aire impregnado a olor a pino y violetas. La última estrella desapareció del cielo, el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Las letras en cursiva son una canción llamada: Mi querida Princesa de Axel... las tomé prestadas 


	9. CANTO IX

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(AMOR INMORTAL)

_CANTO IX_

El Patriarca buscaba a Cora por todos lados, lo mismo que Aioros a Saga; ambos intentaban dar con el cosmos de éstos pero tampoco había rastros de su energía. Ares también ayudaba al Patriarca que estaba a punto de morir por un ataque de nervios.

Saga abrió los ojos al sentir al cálido sol que se levantaba sobre él. Volvió la vista para encontrarse con una carita angelical dormida a su lado, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

-Estrellita? – la llamó sonriendo y besando su frente. La chica se estiró perezosamente, abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada profunda como el mar que la observaba cariñosamente.

-Saga! – Cora se abrazó a Saga – POR ZEUS! Qué hora es? – Cora dio un brinco incorporándose.

-Seguro pasan de las nueve – aseguró Saga sin moverse.

-Demonios! Saga, yo debía estar en el Santuario, debería comenzar a recolectar los hierbas aromáticas para el altar de Atenea! – Cora arreglaba su cabello con nerviosismo.

-Es verdad! Aioros dijo que iba a ir por mi para seguir entrenando a los pequeños!

Saga y Cora salieron de su escondite y tomaron caminos diferentes, pero justo se separaban cuando se encontraron de frente con Aioros y Ares que por azares del destino se habían topado y habían decidido seguir buscando a los fugitivos juntos.

-Qué demonios? – gritó Ares asombrado.

-Espere, señor Ares… nosotros nos encontramos por la mañana y…

-Guárdate tus excusas, jovencita, se las dirás al Patriarca.

El gran Patriarca mantenía la mirada fija en Saga, que estaba arrodillado frente a él mirando al suelo; Cora estaba a su lado. Los dos jóvenes temblaban, Saga por que no sabía que le esperaba y Cora tenía miedo por Saga, ya que sabía que a ella no le podían hacer nada.

-Cora – dijo finalmente Shion después de un largo e insoportable momento de silencio – ve a tu habitación y tienes prohibido salir de ahí.

La chica obedeció inmediatamente, pero antes de marcharse le dirigió una mirada triste a Saga que sólo pudo responder de la misma forma con sus ojos azules.

-Me quieres decir, caballero de Géminis, qué hacías con Cora en medio del bosque?

Saga, con su habilidad para crear situaciones, comenzó a contar un relato creíble. Él había ido a buscar unas bayas que le gustaban mucho en el bosque, fue cuando encontró a Cora recogiendo las hierbas, habían estado conversando y fue por eso que la chica había olvidado la cesta con las plantas. Lo hizo con tal elocuencia y seguridad que Ares y Aioros creyeron cada palabra, no así el Patriarca pero no lo culpó de mentiroso.

-De ahora en adelante, Saga. Tienes prohibido acercarte al Santuario, tu misión está en cabo Sunión y no tienes nada que hacer aquí – dijo el Patriarca más que molesto.

-No puede hacer eso! –dijo Saga incorporándose.

-Qué dijiste?

-Me gustaría saber en que lugar dice que los caballeros somos títeres de los dioses? Es verdad, vivimos para proteger a la diosa Atenea, pero, acaso no podemos amar a alguien? Hay algo malo en amar?

-Saga…no hables de esa forma – dijo Aioros levantándose para contener al caballero de Géminis.

-Cállate…lo que pasa es que a ti no te importa. Por qué no aceptas que también amas a Cora?

Ares no pudo ocultar la cara de asombro y el Patriarca se levantó de su trono con un movimiento rápido.

-Eso no es verdad? – protestó Aioros pero un rojo intenso tiñó su piel.

-Piensen lo que quieran y hagan lo que quieran. Podrán controlar mi cuerpo pero nunca mis sentimientos – Saga estaba estático frente al Patriarca, con los puños apretados y sus ojos lanzando fuego.

Con un movimiento en los ojos, Shion ordenó a Ares llevarse a Saga de ahí, entre Aioros y Ares lo tomaron de los hombros y lo trataron de sacar de la sala, pero Saga ponía resistencia e insistía en ver a Cora y quedarse con ella. El Patriarca le lanzó uno de sus ataques y Saga, no pudiendo defenderse, cayó desmayado. Cora que veía todo desde atrás de las cortinas, salió de su escondite y corrió al lado de Saga.

-Detente, por favor! – Cora abrazó al cuerpo inerte de Saga – no se lo lleven.

Aioros y Ares no sabían como reaccionar, Shion trataba por todos los medios posibles para controlarse y mantener una actitud propia del Patriarca.

-Apártate, Cora. Te ordené que te quedaras en tu habitación.

-Es que no entiendes que yo también lo amo? Shion, yo amo a Saga!

El Patriarca se acercó a Cora y la separó a la fuerza del cuerpo de Saga, después Aioros y Ares se retiraron llevándose al caballero inconsciente de ahí. Cora estaba arrodillada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y estiraba la mano para alcanzar a Saga, ya que era lo único que podía hacer, por que el Patriarca la detenía por los hombros.

-Cora… por qué haces esto? – preguntó cuando la puerta de la Cámara se cerró.

-Es el único que me ha demostrado lo que me ama, él único que no le ha importado nada y quiere estar a mi lado. Él único en toda mi eterna existencia!

Shion levantó a Cora y la llevó a su habitación. La chica estaba deshecha por el dolor y cuando se encontró en su cama, se puso a llorar sobre la almohada.

El Patriarca volvió a su trono, donde se quedó sentado meditando en lo que había pasado, en ese momento extrañó tanto a Kasia que tuvo que quitarse la máscara para poder tapar sus ojos y reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Aioros entró en la Cámara y se sorprendió de encontrar al Maestro en esas condiciones.

-Disculpe, señor – dijo Aioros arrodillándose – Ares dijo que él llevaría a Saga a su templo.

-Está bien.

-Maestro… se encuentra bien. Lamento que Saga…

-No, Aioros. Él tiene razón. Nosotros los caballeros debemos de vivir para los dioses, de otra forma nuestra vida trae terribles consecuencias.

-A qué se refiere?

Shion se levantó del tronó y caminó por la habitación con pasos cansados. Sin saber por que, Shion le contó a Aioros la verdad sobre Cora, ella era la diosa Iris, la encargada de traer a Atenea a la Tierra. La condición para que fuera la diosa Iris era sencilla, tenía que ser la hija del Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea (Aioros se sorprendió por la noticia).

-Me entiendes, Aioros. Tú, como caballero, no te puedes permitir nada de eso. Sólo trae consecuencias. Cora, ella tiene que ser sacrificada por Atenea – explicó el Patriarca volviendo a su trono – no sabes lo doloroso que es para mi hacer esto.

Aioros no supo que contestar, se limitó a morderse los labios y asentir con la cabeza en silencio.

Saga estaba tirado bocarriba en su templo, los ojos fijos en el techo y el cabello azul esparcido sobre el frío suelo de mármol. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, estaba herido en su orgullo y sobre todo, algo dentro de él le estaba inspirando odio, tanto que si tuviera frente de él a Aioros, al Patriarca o a Ares los mataría sin compasión. Levantaba su puño y lo dejaba caer con fuerza sobre el piso, dejo de hacerlo hasta que a su lado había dos grandes hoyos hechos por sus manos. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó que se levantó y caminó hacia cabo Sunión.

-Ya deja de llorar, Iris.

Cora levantó la vista, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Sentada a su lado estaba sentado Hermes que la miraba con ojos compasivos.

-Qué quieres?

-Tienes tres días – dio antes de desaparecer.

La chica se quedó como congelada en el tiempo, entendía lo que esas palabras significaban. Sólo tenía tres días más de vida y sabía que no podría pasarlos al lado de Saga.

Fue Némesis quien se encargó de decírselo al Patriarca que también quedó afectado, no encontró la forma correcta para responder. Cuando la diosa desapareció, Shion se quedó sentado en su trono pensando en nada.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. CANTO X

UN PASO A LA INMORTALIDAD

_CANTO X_

Había pasado un día. Cora no sabía nada de Saga y nadie hablaba del asunto, estaba ella sola en su habitación conteniendo toda la tristeza que tenía en su corazón. El Patriarca había intentado hablar con ella pero Cora no lo permitía y ante tal negativa, Shion se sentía desesperado, ya que con la muerte de Cora perdería a su hija, el último recuerdo que le quedaba de su querida Kasia, era algo que sólo él sabía y no podía comentarlo con nadie, aunque Aioros ya lo sabía. Saga por su parte, había decidido no moverse de cabo Sunión, él aún era ajeno a todo, ocupó ese tiempo para pensar como volver a ver a Cora, con la brisa marina golpeando en su rostro y su pensamiento volando por los cielos.

-Qué pensativo estás hermanito! – dijo Kanon justo detrás de Saga.

-No molestes. Ya no necesito de tu ayuda.

-Eso crees? Sabes, en vez de perder aquí el tiempo deberías estar aprovechándolo con Cora – dijo Kanon cruzándose de brazos, Saga volvió la vista.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sólo has lo que te digo – respondió el hermano menor, alejándose y sin dejar de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Saga apretó los labios, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y se levantó para ir al Santuario, lo tenía prohibido pero eso no importaba, tenía que ver a Cora.

La joven vestal salió finalmente de su habitación, su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos hinchados, el verla, Shion corrió a abrazarla.

-Sólo quiero ver a Saga – suplicó la chica con una mirada triste.

-No puedo hacer eso. Qué pasará si lo ves? Le dirás todo?

-Por supuesto. Ya no puedo engañarlo! Nadie entiende cuánto lo amo! – dijo Cora tapándose la cara con las manos.

-No puedes decírselo.

-Decirme qué? – preguntó Saga que justo en ese momento entraba a la Cámara.

Cora se libró de los brazos de Shion y corrió con Saga que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un beso en los labios.

-Saga, yo…

-Qué haces aquí, caballero de Géminis? Acaso no te ordené que te quedaras en cabo Sunión?

-Ya se lo dije; amo a Cora y haré cualquier cosa por permanecer a su lado.

El Patriarca no sabía si sonreír por haber encontrado alguien que amaba a su hija o si odiarlo por tal atrevimiento, lo que si era seguro es que debía seguir con su actitud de Patriarca.

-Ares! – llamó y el caballero de Plata apareció al momento – lo lamento Saga, pero no entiendes nada – Shion le lanzó su poder.

Saga aventó a Cora hacia un lado y detuvo por unos momentos la energía del Patriarca.

-Se olvida que soy un caballero dorado!

-Y te olvidas que yo sobreviví a la última guerra santa?

El poder de Shion aumentó su potencia y lanzó a Saga por los aires, Cora no pudo reprimir un grito.

-Ares, llévalo al calabozo, lo sacaremos de ahí cuando todo allá terminado – ordenó el Patriarca.

Cora corrió al lado de Saga y limpió la sangre que escurría por su frente con cariño, luego le deposito un beso en los labios.

-Perdóname…agápi mû… s'agapó – murmuró mientras Ares levantaba al caballero y se lo llevaba.

Desde temprano, el Patriarca había colocado todo lo necesario para el sacrificio que se llevaría al ponerse el sol. Ese día, todos estaban obligados a cumplir las órdenes de Cora, pero ella no pedía nada, lo único que quería le sería negado a pesar de ser un día destinado para la diosa Iris. Hermes, Némesis, Tique y Niké habían llegado desde que el sol despertó para ver que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos.

Némesis se encargó de vestir a Iris, con una túnica blanca, ajustada a su cuerpo de niña, una corona de olivo y rosas blancas decoraban su cabeza y en su cuello llevaba un collar de oro.

-Estamos listos – dijo cuando terminó de arreglar a Cora.

Como si fuera un cortejo fúnebre, Cora salió detrás de Némesis. Aioros estaba en la Cámara del Patriarca y pudo ver por última vez a Cora detrás de las cortinas, el joven caballero apretó los labios y los ojos para no llorar.

Debajo de la gran estatua de Atenea, había una pequeña mesita con un platón de oro y al lado una daga también de oro. Al lado izquierdo de la mesa estaban Hermes y Niké y al lado derecho Tique y Némesis. Ares y Shion, que vestía su armadura de Aries, estaban arrodillados unos escalones más abajo. Cora pasó elegantemente entre ellos, con la cabeza en alto y lágrimas en los ojos.

Saga sentía ya no tener fuerzas para oponerse al Patriarca, pero tampoco podía renunciar a Cora por ordenes tan tontas, lo que más odiaba era ser manejado como un títere, odiaba el destino. Se asomó por la ventana del calabozo y vio humo en la punta de Star Hill; una punzada en su pecho le hizo comprender que algo no estaba bien.

-Hay alguien ahí? Abran la puerta, déjenme salir! Kanon! Ven a sacarme! – gritó desde su celda, pero nadie contestaba.

Comenzó a dar vueltas como tigre encerrado en la jaula, cerró los ojos y supo que no tenía más remedio, ningunos barrotes le impedirían no ir con Cora. Con un golpe, logró abrir un agujero en la pared y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a los Doce Templos del Zodiaco.

-Iris, en este mundo cometiste tantos pecados que no puedes morir con un golpe certero – anunció Niké – para limpiar tus culpas debes de purificar tu sangre para la gran diosa Atenea.

Iris, aún con la cabeza en alto, miró con sus ojos castaños a Niké, no pidió perdón, ni suplicas tontas, tomó la daga con fuerza y cortó sus muñecas, depositando su sangre en el platón dorado.

Némesis no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella, Hermes sonrió al verla decisión de Iris y Tique, la diosa ciega, se mantuvo firme en sus pensamientos de alabanza a Zeus. Shion creyó oír como la carne de Cora se desgarraba con el paso de la daga y todo su cuerpo tembló.

Saga corría a través de los templos hasta llegar a la Cámara del Patriarca, donde se encontró con Aioros.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Acaso creyeron que una triste celda podría detenerme? Hazte a un lado que voy con Cora! – gritó Saga.

-No puedes ir! Sólo el Patriarca y Ares pueden estar frente al sacrificio.

-Qué dices? Cuál sacrificio?

Aioros se dio cuenta de que Saga no sabía nada, sintió compasión por él ya que sabía lo mucho que quería a Cora.

-Déjame pasar! – ordenó nuevamente.

-No

-EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

-RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!

Ambas energías chocaron entre los dos oponentes haciendo temblar el Santuario. Ares volvió la vista la Shion que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

La sangre de Iris seguía cayendo sobre el platón dorado, atrás de ella podía sentir el gran cosmo de la persona que amaba. Sus fuerzas se fueron agotando y se tambaleó un poco, Shion corrió para detenerla y Némesis tomó el platón para que ninguna gota cayera fuera de él.

Saga estaba poniéndose cada vez más furioso y con eso aumentaba su fuerza, Aioros se sintió incapaz de detenerlo por más tiempo y con miedo en su corazón lo dejó pasar.

Saga llegó al altar de Atenea cuando toda la sangre de Cora estaba en el platón y de ahí salía una luz resplandeciente que iluminó todo el Santuario, como un gran sol.

-Cora!

Los cuatro dioses, Shion y Ares volvieron la vista asustados, nunca imaginaron la fuerza del caballero de Géminis. Saga corrió para estar al lado de Cora, sólo para descubrir que su piel estaba muy pálida y sus ojos hundidos, sin embargo no por eso dejaba de ser una mujer muy hermosa, Saga recordó cuando vio por última vez a Kasia.

-Cora, Cora! Respóndeme, por favor!

Del platón dorado surgió la figura de una pequeña bebé.

-Sa…Saga… - Cora abrió los ojos pesadamente – estás aquí… - de sus ojos comenzaron a lágrimas más puras que ninguna que hubiera derramado.

-Por supuesto… yo… prometí protegerte y no lo hice! – Saga abrazaba a Cora que agonizaba en sus brazos y sus lágrimas mojaban el cabello rubio de la chica.

-Yo… no pude decirte…

-No importa… es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa!

-Saga…me hiciste la mujer…más feliz del universo…nunca nadie…lo había hecho…te lo… agradezco tanto… s'agapó!

Shion observaba la escena desde lejos, también lloraba, pero entre sus brazos tenía a la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. Los cuatro dioses también presenciaron la muerte de Iris.

-Por fin encontró a alguien que la amaba – dijo Tique apacible como siempre.

-Seguro Zeus la recompensará – aseguró Niké.

Cora cerró sus ojos y Saga, llorando, besó sus labios para sentir sobre su rostro la última respiración de la mujer que más había amado en su vida, la única a la que amaría. El cuerpo de Cora-Iris comenzó a desaparecer de los brazos de Saga, como pequeñas estrellas que subían al cielo. Saga levantó la vista para ver como ella se alejaba de su vida, cuando todos los destellos desaparecieron las lágrimas cristalinas de Géminis cayeron al mármol aún manchado de sangre.


	11. EPÍLOGO

AGÁPEE ATHÁNATOS

(AMOR INMORTAL)

_EPÍLOGO_

La diosa Atenea estaba en la Tierra, había razones de más para que todos estuvieran felices. Shura había regresado de su entrenamiento y encontró todo en orden, sólo Saga, el caballero de Géminis estaba distante y eran más extraño de lo normal; pero su trabajo seguía siendo cuidar cabo Sunión.

-Debemos acabar no sólo con Atenea, sino también con el Maestro que ha escogido al inútil de Aioros para hacerse cargo de su lugar – dijo Kanon levantándose después de haber recibido un golpe de Saga.

-Qué dijiste? – Saga quedó sorprendido, el Patriarca aún no había decidido quién ocuparía su lugar y Kanon ya lo daba por hecho.

-Afortunadamente en el refugio nadie sabe que somos hermanos gemelos, podría ayudarte a matarlos y juntos controlaríamos toda la Tierra. Dime, qué es lo que opinas de mi idea, hermanito?

-Basta! – Saga tomó a Kanon por la camisa – los caballeros estamos aquí para proteger a Atenea esa es la misión, así que si algo me sucede, Kanon, se supone que tú debes pelear para salvarme… -Kanon tomó la mano que lo apresaba y logró liberarse de ella.

-Por qué no eres más honesto gran hermano, dime? – Kanon sabía que a pesar de que Saga hubiera dicho esas palabras, odiaba a Atenea por arrebatarle la vida a Cora.

-Qué dices?

Kanon le propuso nuevamente su plan malvado a Saga, asegurando que el caballero de Géminis tenía un lado malvado en su corazón. Saga no pudo soportar más las palabras de Kanon y a pesar de que no mucho tiempo atrás lo había ayudado, lo encerró en la cárcel de cabo Sunión, el lugar donde Dohko, el caballero de Libra, había asegurado que tarde o temprano, Saga encerraría ahí a su propio hermano. Al verse encerrado, Kanon llamó desesperado a Saga, pero una última mirada a su hermano lo hizo comprender muchas cosas.

Desde que Cora murió en sus brazos, Saga sólo tenía en mente acabar con Atenea, pero su corazón de caballero le impedía realizar tan hazaña; si mataba a Atenea, era como si volviera a matar a Cora con sus propias manos. La debilidad inconsciente en el pensamiento de Saga, hacían que poco a poco, la fuerza de su cosmo fuera tomando poder sobre él. Fue hasta que un día que fue a cabo Sunión para asegurar que Kanon siguiera vivo que toda esa furia se desató.

-Ya sácame de aquí! – ordenó Kanon – deja de lamentar la muerte de Cora, ese era su destino. Maldición! Saca ya la furia que tienes adentro!

-Veo que aún no puedes salir de ahí. No se sacaré hasta que vuelvas a hacer el hermano que me ayudó tiempo atrás.

-Ayudarte? Estás bromeando? Si recuerdas la condición era que me entrenaras y lo hiciste muy bien, Saga. Pero no conoces ningún poder secreto en mi – Saga abrió los ojos asustado, estaba sorprendido que su hermano menor fuera más astuto que nadie en el mundo – una vez te dije que yo sabía quien había matado a tu maestra Kasia, no es cierto?

-Fue Andrómaco, eso todos lo saben – aseguró Saga con una sonrisa confiada.

-Así es. Pero todos saben que fue dominado y nunca nadie supo quién le lanzó tan hechizo – Kanon comenzó a reír.

-Dices que…! NO ES POSIBLE! – el cosmo de Saga se agitó, Kanon sonrió.

-Yo lo hechicé, le ordené que matara a Kasia y así lo hizo. Me sorprendió tener tanto poder sobre el Caballero de Cáncer.

-ERES UN MALDITO! MORIRÁS EN ESA CUEVA Y NO ME OCUPARÉ MÁS DE TI!

Kanon no dijo más, comenzó a reír viendo como se alejaba con toda la ira de su cosmo encendida como una hoguera dentro de su cuerpo. Saga tomó una decisión. Esa misma noche, descubrió a un hombre tratando de entrar al templo de Poseidón, lo mató y se colocó su armadura para ir a matar al Patriarca, pero sus planes no funcionaron como él hubiera deseado, sin embargo, logró matar a Ares, ese hombre entrometido que no había hecho otra cosa sino impedir verse con Cora e informar al Patriarca todos sus movimientos, Saga tuvo que tomar su lugar.

Shion murió al poco tiempo, envenedado por alguna sustancia extraña y fue como Saga se convirtió en el nuevo Patriarca. Con la misma daga con la que Cora se había suicidado, se acercó a Atenea para clavarla en su pecho, pero llegó Aioros a salvarla y descubrir quién era el nuevo Patriarca. Saga mandó a Shura a matar a Aioros y comenzó la pelea por dominar al mundo.

Una legión de jóvenes caballeros de bronce cruzaron por las Doce Casas del Zodiaco para luchar frente a frente contra Saga. El odio y el mal estaban arraigados en su corazón al saber que Atenea seguía con vida y era llamada Saori Kido, fue más grande aún, sin embargo, al ver la magnificencia de la diosa, las erinias dejaron de torturarlo y volvió a ser el Saga amable que la diosa Iris tanto había amado.

El espíritu de Saga subió a los cielos, donde Iris lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Saga! – el caballero de Géminis se arrodilló ante ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdóname… perdóname!

Iris, con el amor de una amante incondicional se arrodilló a su lado y besó sus labios.

-Todos te han perdonado, Saga. Ahora podemos vivir eternamente juntos, sin que nadie nos separe; es el regalo de Eros a tu inmenso amor más allá de la muerte.

Saga levantó la vista húmeda y sonrió tristemente, sin embargo al ver la mirada amorosa de Iris en sus pupilas melosas esa tristeza desapareció y tomándola en brazos la llevó al jardín del Castillo del Sueño, la morada olímpica de la diosa de las alas de colores.

-S'agapó, Cora!

-S'agapó, Saga!

Los dos se besaron y abrazaron. Volvieron a explorar sus cuerpos, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido; respiraban uno del otro y bebían del dulce licor de los labios, unos mortales y otros inmortales. Saga beso tiernamente cada recoveco del cuerpo de su verdadera diosa; Iris recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo lastimado y fuerte de su pobre mortal que moría nuevamente entre sus brazos, junto a ella. Por un momento, los dos se unieron tanto que se volvieron uno entre los jazmines, rosas, margaritas y violetas. Finalmente descansaron uno sobre el otro, aún con la respiración al unísono y los labios entre abiertos esperando ser besados otra vez.

-Mi querida princesa… eres mi estrella.

_Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada_

_Pero sí voy a intentar_

_Que pases tu vida aquí conmigo_

FIN...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic... espero que no se les haya hecho muy cursi...bueno, al fin y al cabo lo es ''... BESOS...CHIBI-STAR 


End file.
